


Virtue

by orphan_account



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Gentle Sex, PWP, Sanvers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 09:47:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9542351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Thirsty Alex figures out the value of taking her time in bed.





	

Alex was discovering that patience was a virtue.

When she and Maggie had first begun sleeping together, Alex had been intense, eager, wanting to try everything she thought of, everything she’d seen in any movie or read in any erotica.  While she was eager to receive too, it was the giving that most excited her; pursuing every avenue to Maggie's pleasure, enthusiastically and repeatedly.  She would instantly go ablaze when they touched, charging into sex that was so desperately hot, she barely had words for it.  Watching Maggie come was like heroin; she'd never enjoyed anything so much as that, with Maggie’s fingers tangled in her hair and her voice rasping, “Fuck, yes,” and the way her bottom lip trembled.  Oh god, did she love that trembling lip.  That was when she really knew she'd gotten her falling to pieces.

But it had come time for another step on her journey.  And that step was “slow down.”

On this particular morning, Alex woke before Maggie, as was often the case, kissed the bare brown skin of her shoulder blade, and slipped an arm around her waist.  Maggie shifted, turned onto her back, and smiled, eyes still closed.  “Hey babe,” she muttered.

Alex smiled too.  She'd never liked being called that before.  But this was different.  When Maggie said it, it made her heart do giddy little leaps in her chest.  “Hey.”  She leaned down, kissed Maggie's chin, shifted to get closer to her.  She slid a hand down Maggie’s taut belly until she settled with the lightest of touches between her legs, outside the flannel pajama pants she was wearing.

Maggie yawned.  “What are you up to, Danvers?”

Alex scrunched up her nose and pretended to think.  “Hmmm, oh…. Nothing.”

“It doesn't feel like nothing.”   Maggie paused, her eyes still closed.  “Well, it almost does.”

Alex leaned down and nipped her shoulder.    


“Hey!”  She finally opened an eye enough to side-eye Alex.

“You deserve it.”

Maggie pouted a little and closed her eye again.  “I'm still sleepy,” she whined.

Alex sank lower in the bed and nuzzled the curve of Maggie’s neck.  “I know,” she assured her softly.  “I told you, I'm not doing anything.”

“Okay.”  Maggie yawned.  “You keep doing nothing.”

“Last night was nice,” she murmured against Maggie’s skin.  She could see the soft throb of her pulse in her neck, that delicate blue vein.  “You seemed to like that one thing…”

“Mm,”  Maggie sighed in confirmation.  “It was really good.”  She wriggled a little against Alex.

Alex kept her hand where it was, gently increasing the pressure ever so slightly.  “You’re so, so gorgeous when you come,” she whispered, dropping her voice a little, and nuzzling Maggie’s jaw.  “Do you know that?”

Maggie bit her lip.  “I thought you weren’t doing anything,” she protested weakly.

“I’m not.”  Alex could feel, though, a warmth growing underneath her hand.  She continued gently cupping Maggie’s sex through her pajama pants, not pushing, not pressing.  Just enjoying the intimacy of touching her there, patiently waiting for her desire to wake up and bloom.

“You know, we don’t have to be up this early,” Maggie yawned.  “It’s Saturday.”

“Mm, we don’t have to, that’s true.”  Alex shifted her hand a little and felt Maggie’s breath catch for a half second.  “I like the extra time with you, though.”

“Morning person,” Maggie accused.

“Guilty,”  Alex conceded.  Maggie was so warm and soft, and slowly growing warmer.  “Only since I met you, though.”

Maggie snorted.  “You’re such a liar.”

Alex laughed.  “I’m not.”  She looked at the mischievous smile on Maggie’s still-sleepy face, the balance of light and shadow on her broad cheekbones, her lips.    


“Then you’re a sap.”

“Again, guilty.”    


“I like it.”  Maggie shifted her hips a little, and it felt too deliberate to be anything but seeking Alex’s touch.    


“Yeah?”  It was getting warmer in that bed, slowly, organically, by a matter of half-degrees.  Alex wanted to do what she always did, and start stroking her there, now that she could feel the first soft stirrings of Maggie’s lust.  But she bit her lip, and held back.  She left her hand where it was, and waited for Maggie to come to her.

“Yeah.”  Maggie turned her head and kissed Alex’s mouth once.  She finally opened her eyes.  Her heavy-lidded gaze looked sleepy, smoky, and Alex found herself caught in it, smoldering just a little around the edges.  Maggie shifted her hips again, and this time she was clearly seeking the contact of Alex’s hand.  Alex’s heart started to beat a little faster, her breathing thickening, as she felt the heat growing under her hand, felt Maggie’s body slowly waking, reaching for hers.  She felt Maggie’s breathing change along with hers, a gentle change, but noticeable; Maggie wanted more.

She glanced down at Maggie’s soft, round breast that was peeking out where the sheet had fallen away.  The dark nipple was stiffening.  Alex smiled.  Patience, she told herself.    


She kissed Maggie’s lips again, lingering, and then pulled back and gave her a little smirk.  “Can I help you with something?”

Maggie shook her head, but rolled her hips once, softly, against Alex’s hand.  She gave out a throaty little sigh.  Alex continued to cup her, using all her restraint not to start stroking her.  She could feel Maggie’s heat, could feel the ridges and creases of her sex through the soft flannel.  She could feel how the flesh underneath her touch was slowly becoming swollen, ripening like a sweet, sinful fruit.  She savored the feeling of Maggie’s body next to hers, becoming more ready with each moment.

“Are you sure?”  Alex whispered.

Maggie made a tiny little whimpering in her throat.  “I thought you weren’t doing anything,” she teased, but the shallowness of her breath betrayed what she wanted.

“I’m not.  Yet.”  She nibbled at Maggie’s lower lip.  “But I wouldn’t mind.”  She increased her pressure ever so slightly and Maggie sighed.  “It’s nice, feeling you wake up,” she added in a whisper.

Maggie moaned a little and pressed her hips upward into Alex’s hand.  Even through the flannel, Alex could feel how ready she was.  “Come on, Alex,” she sighed, her voice still soft but heavier with sex than it was a minute ago.    


“What?”  Alex asked with feigned innocence.

Maggie pushed against Alex’s hand again.  “Just touch me.”

“I am,” Alex answered evenly, and Maggie made a little tsk of complaint.

“You know what I want,” Maggie persisted, and thrust herself against Alex’s hand again.

“Do I?” 

Maggie looked her dead in the eye and her voice was all smoke and sex, and she whispered, “Stroke that pussy like you know I like it.”

Alex crumbled.  She couldn’t resist Maggie when she talked like that.  She listened with delight to all the little catches of breath as she trailed her fingertips between Maggie’s legs, finding her swollen clit through the fabric of her pajamas and rubbing it with a firm, steady pressure until Maggie was grinding against her fingers and cursing softly and moaning, “Oh, yeah, that’s my girl,” and promising to fuck her sixteen ways to Sunday when she was done.

She rejoiced when Maggie grabbed her face and kissed her hotly, in that way that meant she was getting close.  Alex slipped her hand inside the loose elastic waistband and dipped her fingers into Maggie’s warm, wet pussy, and listened to the sweet little gasp, followed by the curse, as she stroked her, making tight little circles around her stiff clit.  She was calm, unhurried, doing her best to keep a steady, even pace, despite wanting to speed up and push her over the edge.  “Come on, Maggie, let me see you come, you’re so hot when you come.”  Maggie was thrusting against her fingers and Alex maintained her rhythm.  “That’s it, gorgeous,” she whispered. “Take it how you want it.”

“Al…”  Maggie mumbled against her lips, and Alex felt the shiver that was building in Maggie’s spine, the shudder that would come with the flood of orgasm, and she paused, keeping her fingers where they were, but not moving.  Maggie groaned, and Alex knew she’d trapped her in that moment just before coming, she could feel the pent-up tension in Maggie’s muscles and knew she was drowning in arousal at that moment.  “Al… please…”

With a few firm, quick strokes, she gave Maggie her release, and lay there savoring her; her tremors, her hard breaths, her husky “yeah, oh … yeah,” the way Maggie’s fingers dug into Alex’s hair.  And that trembling lip.  That trembling lip that told Alex that she was thoroughly done in.  She could live in those moments, with Maggie falling apart in her arms, holding onto each other tightly.

After a moment, Maggie caught her breath, smiled and kissed Alex.  “That was … different.”

Alex nodded.  “Patience,” she answered with a smile, and dropped a kiss on Maggie’s cheek.  “I’m learning its virtues.”

“I see,” Maggie sighed.  She pushed Alex onto her back, and with a naughty smile, she said, “I’m going to teach you a few more.”


End file.
